Real Fairy Kirito
by Scarlett Warrior
Summary: A story in which a Kirito and 1000 other pkayer a are logged out only to find they are in their ALO bodies. [On Hiatus for little bit] I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

This is my entry for the Real Fairy Kirito Challenge.

Chapter One

Kirito's POV

"Hey Leefa! Switch." I yelled. We were currently in a boss battle on floor 8. All of a sudden me and a couple of other people that were in the raid group with us had started glowing like we had used teleport crystals or something. The next thing I saw was my ceiling through my NerveGear. "What the...? Why was I logged out?

The next thing I noticed as I got up was I was in what I had on in game. "Maybe I'm dreaming?" I said as I pinched myself. "Ouch." Nope not a dream. My swords were on my back again instead of in my hands which was probably a good thing.

"Kazuto? You logged out already?" I heard my aunt ask.

"Umm... Yeah I got the feeling I probably needed to take a break." I lied. I didn't want her to know of my... predicament.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." She said as I heard footsteps leave my door.

'Hmm if my body is now my avatar maybe I still have wings?' I thought to myself as I tried to summon my wings like in ALO. To my disbelief I had my wind in real life. I tried to slowly make myself fly upward only to hit my head on the ceiling. 'Ouch' I thought.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kazuto, can I come in?" I heard Sugu say just as I started to get a call.

"Umm yeah, but before we talk can I answer this call from..." I said as she came in and I saw the caller ID was Asuna. "Asuna.

"Onii-san why do you have wings?" She asked shocked.

"Hey Asuna. Yeah I know I will explain it to everyone at once. Ok why don't we get everyone together and meet up at the Dicey Cafe, sound good. See you there." I said as I hung up. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Well for one get rid of your swords and coat so we can go." Sugu had said.

"Ok, I will think about explanations later." I said as I closed the door behind her. I took off the swords still in their respective scaboards and then my dignity re long coat and his the three items in my closet. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirito's POV

Once Sugu and I got to the Dicey Cafe almost everyone was there. Only Klein and Li-

"Am I late?" They asked in unison as the ran in.

"Nope your just on time Kirito's going to tell us what happened." Asuna said.

"Umm well it's easier to show you so..." I trailed off as I re-summoned my wings. everyone gasped. It's a good thing Ag-I mean Andrew cleared the place out for this otherwise I might have been dissected.

"How did this happen Kazuto-kun?" Asuna asked.

"I really don't know and not only that but I have my jacket and swords at home also." I said.

"So is everyone who was forced to log out like this because I remember a few others being forced to at the boss fight?" Lis asked.

"I'm going to assume so." I said. "But I don't know how they're going to keep it a secret since my avatar looks almost exactly like me."

"Unlike your GGO one." Asada sinckered.

"Shut up its not like I made it that way I just hit random." I said.

"Ok now let's get back onto topic if he's in his avatar's body does that mean his real body is in ALO? And if so does he have wings and magic?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know maybe my real body doesn't exist anymore and my in game body is the same as this one?" I said.

"If only we could get some more information we would kn-" Klein was interrupted by the news.

"This just in there have been reports of people mysteriously being logged out of the popular VRMMO Alfiem Online and waking up to being in not only their avatar but with their weapons, armor, magic, and most of all wings. Yes you heard it these people are fairies now. The company who runs ALO are working on a solution, but for now said fairies are just going to have to sit tight and wait." The anchorwoman said.

"Well there's what we have to do. We just have to wait, but for now Onii-san at least you don't have to pay gas bills for your motorcycle for a while, right?" Sugu said.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed. "But just so you know, because I know you're thinking this Klein, I'm not letting anyone drive my motorcycle while I'm like this."

A series of "awws" echoed through Dicey's. I just sweat dropped. I can just see them making this hard on me. Especially since I use illusionary magic and Halloween is coming up.


End file.
